The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus typified by a multifunctional peripheral, a photoreceptor included in an image forming part is irradiated with light based on image data so that an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor. Then, charged toner is applied onto the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, and the visible image is transferred onto a sheet of paper. Thereafter, the toner on the sheet is fixed onto the sheet with a fixing device included in the image forming apparatus. Subsequently, the sheet on which the toner has been fixed is discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
Techniques regarding an image forming apparatus including a photoreceptor unit and a developing unit have been known to date.